


The Wedding Aesthetic

by TinCanTelephone



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Romance, SO FLUFFY, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 13:01:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17203892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinCanTelephone/pseuds/TinCanTelephone
Summary: Weddings are far from Jyn's favorite thing, but as she and Cassian participate in Han and Leia's nuptials, she starts to find the atmosphere contagious.





	The Wedding Aesthetic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KTarra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KTarra/gifts).



> For my Rebelcaptain Secret Santa, @blurose617! I hope you enjoy it!!!
> 
> The prompt was: “I don’t care about anything else other than at the end of the day we are married.” 
> 
> Not exactly holiday themed, I fear, but it does fulfill the basic ask :P

“Hey, wake up.” Jyn leaned over the gearshift and nudged Cassian awake. “We’re at a gas station, I have to pee. Do you want anything?” 

He rubbed his eyes and sneezed. “Claritin, maybe? God, why do Han and Leia have to get married in Vermont the middle of spring?”

Jyn unbuckled her seatbelt and reached for the door. “So I take it you don’t want to get out and stretch your legs? We only have like forty minutes to go.” 

He smirked. “You can’t wait forty minutes?” 

“Shut up. _Your_ child is already taking up too much damn space in there.” She shifted uncomfortably in her seat. “Are you coming or not?”

He groaned. “Might as well. If you’re going to open the door and let in a ton of pollen anyway.” 

“That’s the spirit.” 

“Can I ask what’s got you so damn chipper?” he said as they approached the mini-mart. 

“I can’t be happy about our best friends’ wedding?” 

“You hate weddings.” 

Jyn shrugged. “Second trimester hormones are a magical thing.”

“But where’s the grumpy girl I fell in love with?”

“Give it five-ish weeks,” Jyn said. “Apparently that’s when everything’s supposed to suck again.” She winked and hurried off to ask for the bathroom key. The restroom was disgusting, of course, but over the course of the five-hour drive she’d seen far worse. And yeah, this part of pregnancy majorly sucked, but she wasn’t kidding about the hormone high. And she hoped she could ride it through the entire week.

Ever since they’d received the invitation, she’d done almost nothing but complain about the pointlessness, the expense, and the ridiculous ceremony of weddings. And Han knew it, so of course he asked her to be in the ceremony as his grooms-woman. Leia and Cassian had died laughing during that video call, assuming she’d tell Han to stick it where the sun don’t shine, so she agreed, mostly to spite them. 

Not six months later, the condom broke and in between being violently ill into the toilet, she gleefully called Han with the perfect excuse to back out. 

“What do you mean you can’t do it because you’re pregnant? I mean, congrats and all that but also we agreed no take-backs.” He paused. “Unless you’re like… going to be blowing chunks during the ceremony. That might ruin the vibe.” 

“ _No._ ” Oh God, she certainly hoped not. “I mean the wedding’s still three months away– I’ll probably be _showing_ by then.”

“What do you think you’re going to throw off the ‘wedding aesthetic’ or something? Come on, you know we don’t care about that shit. I don’t even care what you wear, although according to Leia it’s gotta to be ‘charcoal black with lavender accents.’” 

Jyn groaned dramatically and slumped against the bathtub. “Okay, fine–”

“Awesome, I knew you’d come through!”

“–But only if you pay for whatever alterations I have to get on my clothes.” 

“Deal.” 

“And there’d better be a _selection_ of fancy non-alcoholic drinks at the open bar. Not just that soda machine shit.” 

“You got it. Thank you so much, it’s going to be great– trust me.”

“Right, and you’ve never steered me wrong before.”

“Hey, we made some _memories_ in college.”

“Oh, God.”

“I’m talking about pranking the lax bros, late-night drinking, gas station tacos…”

“Fuck you.” Jyn gagged and hauled herself off the bathroom floor. “I’ve gotta go. See you in 13 weeks.”

“Can’t wait!”

 

Jyn washed her hands and examined herself in the mirror. Her bump was still pretty small… you _probably_ wouldn’t be able to tell in the pictures. Not that it mattered. Whatever. She shouldn’t be self-conscious about it anyway. 

She reached for a paper towel to dry her hands, and groaned when she realized they were out. 

“Cassian.” She marched back into the store. “Let me dry my hands on your jeans.”

Cassian grinned and turned around. “There she is.” 

The man behind the counter laughed. “The wife?”

“Partner,” Jyn said. Why did people always have to _assume_? “And your restroom’s out of paper towels.”

Cassian paid for 3 boxes of antihistamines and they walked back to the car. “What happened to the sunny disposition?” 

“It was destroyed by a shitty gas station bathroom with no paper towels.”

“I see.” Cassian paused by the car so she could dry her wet hands on the outside of this legs. “Just forty more minutes,” he said. “Then it’ll be all vineyard pavilion and hotel ballroom facilities.” 

“Somehow that sounds worse.” 

“Only you could spin it that way.” He paused and looked closely at her. “Is everything okay?”

She sighed. He was too good at that. “Yeah…”

“Jyn.”

She scowled and ran her hands self-consciously down her torso. _You shouldn’t be self-conscious_. Yeah, right. “I’ll look okay for the wedding, right?” 

“Oh my God, Jyn.” 

“Nevermind.” Now he sounded all _concerned_ – and everything was _fine_ , her brain was just being stupid.She tried to move away, but his hands gripped her shoulders. 

“Jyn, look at me.” 

“Ugh.” She stared at her feet. Her stupid, swollen feet almost too big for her tevas. 

“Come on.”

She looked up, and almost laughed because Cassian was trying to do that thing where he looked deep into her eyes and said something very sincere to make her feel better, except his eyes were red and watery and he was squinting with his back to the sun and blinking too hard.

“You’re a mess,” she said, and laughed for real. They were both messes. 

He blinked, then laughed as well. “Touché.” He leaned back against the car and sneezed. “Do you want to keep driving?”

“Sure.” Jyn reached into the backseat and tossed him a water bottle. “Take some of those meds. Before you snot all over the hotel.” 

They got in the car and Cassian tossed back the pills as Jyn pulled out of the parking lot. 

He made himself comfortable and for a moment, Jyn thought he was asleep, because even unmedicated he couldn’t stay awake in a moving car to save his life, but then he turned back to her and said, “Just so you know, you look perfect. And it’s not just me saying that. Ask anyone once we get there.” 

She huffed a laugh. “You’re sure about that?”

“Absolutely.” 

 

* * *

 

Han and Leia met them in the hotel lobby. 

“There’s my girl!” Han immediately gathered Jyn in his arms for his traditional bear hug, then stopped himself. “Shit, I’m not supposed to do that, am I?”

“Uh…”

“Double shit, I probably shouldn’t curse around the little guy either, right?”

Jyn laughed. “I don’t think they can hear you yet.”

“Really?” 

“Well, I don’t really know.” She shrugged. “But it’s my kid so their first word will probably be _shit_ anyway.”

“I wouldn’t expect anything less.” He ruffled her hair and switched places with Leia to greet Cassian.

Leia squealed and hugged her, tight enough for Jyn to smell the Chanel No. 5 on her neck. “Oh my God, it’s so good to see you! I’m so glad you guys made the drive up.”

Jyn squeezed her back. “We wouldn’t miss this for anything.”

“But how are you doing?” Leia gave her a once-over. “You look _incredible_ – especially your _hair_! Is that just the baby or is there a magical conditioner I don’t know about?”

“Just the baby.” Jyn _did_ think her hair was looking better, thicker and shinier, but to have Leia, whom she always saw as the authority on all things cosmetic, made her feel a bit better. (Although it was still a stupid fear.) Then her stomach audibly grumbled and she winced. “That was also the baby.” 

“Of course, you must be _starving_. Which is why I made us a reservation at this _amazing_ place down the street, if you’re up for it, of course.” 

Jyn and Cassian looked at each other, and she saw him searching her face, asking silent questions like _are you okay? You’re sure you’re not too tired?_

So she gave him a smile. “Yeah, I am.” 

He nodded. “Me, too.” 

 

The restaurant Leia took them to was barely more than a cafe. 

“You want to eat light, in preparation for tomorrow,” she said. “Mother insisted on reserving half the hotel dining room for the rehearsal dinner, and booked a four star chef from Boston for the wedding reception.”

“I kept saying, you should’ve just eloped,” Jyn said between bites of her grilled chicken salad. 

“I told you, she’s the grinch of weddings, Han said. 

“Am not!” She frowned down at her plate. They really weren’t generous with the portions at this place. 

Leia pouted. “Well sue me if I wanted to celebrate our love with all my friends.” 

“We’re very happy to be here with you,” said Cassian. “And I’m sure it’ll be lovely.”

“A real classy affair if you’re involved,” Jyn said. She polished off the last of her salad and wondered if Cassian really wanted all of his fries. 

Leia sighed and blushed in her pretty, graceful way. “Thank you. Seriously, I’m _so_ glad you guys could be here.” 

“Totally worth all the late nights of planning?” Jyn gave in and took a handful of Cassian’s fries. 

“ _Totally_ ,” Leia said. “Oh my God, you _have_ to see the venue. And the weather’s looking perfect so we can actually hold everything outside.” 

She was pretty sure no one else noticed, but Jyn saw Cassian’s mouth twitch down. He’d never tell Leia, but for the sake of the pollen count he’d been half-hoping the whole thing would be rained out and held inside the vineyard pavilion. She leaned over to steal more of his fries, using the motion to disguise the hand she ran over his leg. 

Leia gushed about the wedding a bit more, then the conversation turned to family drama, then work, then endless baby questions until Cassian started to sniffle as his meds wore off and Jyn felt her eyes begin to droop. 

“We should probably get back,” Cassian said as Jyn’s head dipped a second time. 

“Oh, sorry– of course.” Leia motioned for the check and dug through her purse. 

“Yeah.” Jyn yawned. “It’s been great to catch up, but it’s been a long day.” She reached into her bag for another tissue just before Cassian sneezed. 

“Definitely.” Leia waved away Jyn’s credit card. “I didn’t mean for this to go so long, but it’s so good to see you.” She watched Jyn hand Cassian the rest of the tissue packet. “You guys are still so cute!” 

Jyn reddened and Cassian ducked his head

Han grinned. “It’s like they’ve got their own personal telepathic connection.” 

“It’s so adorable,” Leia said. “I can’t believe you’re not married yet.” 

Jyn felt Cassian stiffen and his hand dropped to her knee, but she just shrugged. “You know it’s not my style, Leia. I mean, can you imagine me in a white gown walking down an aisle?” 

“ _Yes_ , and it would be gorgeous.” Leia heaved a dramatic sigh. “Your dress would be a classic cut with no lace and your wedding colors would be chocolate brown and forest green.” 

Jyn raised an eyebrow. “I see you haven’t thought about it at all.”

Han snickered. “Not even a little bit.” 

“And we’d all get to see Cassian cry at how beautiful you are when he sees you coming towards him,” Leia said as they all stood up to leave. 

“Very funny,” Cassian said. 

“You totally would, don’t lie to me,” said Leia. 

Cassian looked at Jyn for support, but she shook her head, laughing. “Sorry, Cass– you would.” 

It was a ridiculous thought, and weddings were still a ridiculous affair, but Jyn had to admit sometimes it was kind of fun to imagine what that would be like.

 

* * *

 

Jyn was so tired she barely stumbled out of her clothes before collapsing into bed. Cassian wasn’t far behind, and she curled into him as soon as he laid down next to her. 

“Ugh, you’re so hot,” she muttered into his chest. 

He huffed. “Then let go.” Although he made no move to uncurl his arm from her waist. 

“Can’t get comfortable.” 

“I told you we should’ve brought that pillow thing Shara gave you.”

“Shut up.” She adjusted her grip on him again, trying to angle her body into a better position. “I’m not that pregnant yet.” 

“Whatever you say.” He sounded half-asleep, but damn it she couldn’t hear the amusement still in his voice. 

But she let it go, and fell asleep to a storm of flutters in her belly. 

 

As was the new order, Jyn’s bladder woke her up first and she pulled herself out of bed while Cassian was still asleep behind her. She stumbled into the bathroom to pee and turned the shower on as hot as she could stand it, hoping it would work out the kinks in her back. She cursed at the shock of pain as she bent down to open the drain. Fuck, Cassian was right about the stupid support pillow. 

Thinking it would wake Cassian, Jyn blow-dried her hair with the door open, but when she finished he was still asleep, face half-buried in the pillow and snoring. She frowned, because snoring meant he probably didn’t sleep well, and his allergies weren’t getting better. Neither boded well for the rehearsal today. 

She prodded him awake anyway. “Come on, we need to make time for breakfast.”

He groaned and rolled over. “Okay, fine.” It came out as a whisper and he cleared his throat. “Fuck.” 

“What’s wrong?”

He grunted and sat up, one hand pressed to the base of his neck. “My throat hurts.” 

Jyn winced. He sounded like shit. “Are you sick?”

“I think it’s just messed up from–” He waved vaguely at his face. “Swallowing all the crap from my nose.” He slumped back on the pillows, hands pressed to his cheekbones. “This sucks.”

She tossed him his water bottle and a box of antihistamines. “Well, start by drinking that, and maybe we can find a drugstore and pick up some cough drops.” 

“I’m never going to be able to do the reading.” 

“So dramatic.” Jyn pulled on the dress she bought just for this occasion, forest green and loose in all the right places, yet somehow still flattering. “Come on, you’ll feel better in a few hours after you shower and eat something.” 

He glared, but rolled out of bed and took the pills before heading to the bathroom, muttering darkly about pollen and destination weddings. 

“You can get an iced coffee at breakfast, how does that sound?” she called through the door. 

“What? No–” He turned on the water. “Jyn, that has caffeine in it.” He coughed with the effort of speaking over the shower.

Jyn rolled her eyes. It was very sweet of him, not eating all the things she wasn’t supposed to eat, but he could be so Goddamn irritable in the morning without coffee. “Well it’s not for me, is it?”

“That’s not the point,” he said, then coughed again. 

She didn’t bother responding to that. “Make that shower hot. Steam is good for you.”

 

Cassian’s mood improved marginally on the drive to the vineyard, in between sips of iced coffee. His voice also got better, but it was still rough by the time they drove under the arch reading _Whills Temple Vineyards_ and she could tell it was painful to swallow. 

The sun was high overhead when they arrived, and the air was humid and thick. Jyn grimaced as sweat gathered under her arms when she stepped out of the car. Cassian sneezed and opened another pack of tissues. 

He came around to her side. “I hope it’s not this warm tomorrow.”

“Yeah.” Jyn pulled at her bra through her dress, where it already felt too tight. “I’m already hot all the time.” 

He squinted and rubbed his eyes, then sneezed again. “This is going to suck.” 

Jyn wiped at the sweat beading on her forehead, and had to agree with him. 

 

They met Leia in the grove where the ceremony was being held, and tried to stay out of the way as she and Breha frantically organized everyone for the rehearsal. As could only be expected, it was pure chaos, but Jyn wished that it could happen just a little more _quickly_ , because the heat was really started to get to her. Even the light fabric of her dress felt stifling and her hair was sticking in strings to her face and neck. 

Cassian held out her water bottle. “You should drinking more.” 

“But then I’ll have to pee, and the bathroom’s all the way back at the pavilion.” She fanned herself with her hand and wiped sweat off her neck. “I’ll be fine, it’s just a rehearsal.”

He handed her the paper with his reading on it. “Try this.” 

She did, and almost cried when it just flopped back and forth in her hand, gone soft in the humidity. “Stupid baby,” she muttered. “I can’t regulate my body temperature for shit.” 

Cassian made a third crease in the paper and again tried to fan her, coughing into his elbow.

Jyn could tell he was just as miserable as she was, if not more so. Even with the maximum dose of antihistamines, he was sneezing every other minute and his voice was rapidly fading again. When they were finally called to take their places, he’d run out of tissues and had resorted to using his sleeve. Jyn just thanked whatever God was out there that it was almost over and took her place between Luke and Lando, Han’s other groomsmen. 

Somehow, Leia still looked gorgeous as Bail walked her down the aisle, and for the most part the practice-ceremony was lovely. Chirrut, the officiant and co-proprietor of the vineyard, made some surprisingly good jokes during his abridged speech, and the readings were beautiful. Jyn might’ve been moved if she weren’t so uncomfortable. 

Cassian’s voice gave out twice during his delivery of Maya Angelou’s _Touched by an Angel_ , and he couldn’t hold back a coughing fit at the end, but after that it was almost over. 

Jyn let out a long sigh of relief, then blinked hard as a wave dizziness crashed over her. God, she was so hot– sweat was _dripping_ down the back of her neck. The dizziness didn’t let up and her knees felt weak. Her vision swam and she swayed, reaching out instinctively to catch Luke’s arm. 

She felt his hand on her shoulder. “Hey Jyn, are you okay?”

“Yeah… I’m fine.” But her voice was weak and there were black spots in her eyes. 

Somewhere far away, Chirrut said, “And then I’ll pronounce you man and wife.”

Then everything went dark and she felt herself fall forward. 

 

Someone above her was shouting. “Step back, everyone. Give her some air.” 

There was a cool breeze on her face, and Jyn cracked open her eyes to see Shara kneeling over her, fanning her with a clipboard. Cassian was on her other side, one hand on hers and the other pressed to his nose.

“What happened?”

“You fainted, honey,” Shara said. She put two fingers on Jyn’s wrist, checking her pulse. “I think the heat got to you, and you’re probably dehydrated.” 

“Fuck.” God, this was mortifying.

“Here, drink some water.” Cassian held out her water bottle while Shara helped her sit up. “I’m so sorry, I should’ve been paying more attention.” He sniffled and sat back, clearly trying not to cough or sneeze on her. 

“It’s okay.” Jyn drank in greedy sips before pressing the outside to her temple. She could see him kicking himself for not noticing earlier. “You were distracted.” 

He sneezed and rubbed his eyes. “Still.”

“I’m okay now.” She leaned forward to rub his shoulder. “It’s just embarrassing– I can’t believe I passed out in the middle of Leia’s wedding ceremony.” 

“Not in the _middle_ ,” Shara said. “It was basically over. Everyone’s going back to the pavilion for lunch, and we’ll join them as soon as you can walk.” 

Jyn nodded and took a few deep breaths. Between the water and Shara’s fanning, she was feeling a lot steadier. “I think I’m good.” 

“Are you sure?” Cassian said from behind a tissue.

“Yeah.” She nodded again. Cassian needed to get away from all the plants, plus a chair in the pavilion sounded a lot more comfortable than the ground.

“All right.” 

Shara and Cassian pulled her to her feet, waited while she got her balance, then the three of them shuffled back to the pavilion. When they arrived, Shara led her to the nearest chair and disappeared for some ice water while Cassian stayed beside her, his hand never leaving her back. 

Leia, of course, was beside herself, and rushed over immediately with a cold towel. “Oh, Jyn I’m so _sorry_. I didn’t realize it was that hot.”

“It’s probably not,” Jyn said, as Cassian pressed the towel to the back of her neck. “The baby makes it harder to cool down.” 

“I’m just glad you’re okay.”

“I’m fine.” Jyn sighed and sipped cucumber-infused ice water from the lunch buffet. “Just totally embarrassed and really sorry I ruined the ceremony.” 

“Oh my God, don’t apologize,” Leia said. “You didn’t ruin anything.” 

“Well, it probably put kind of a damper on the end.” 

Leia waved her hand. “It wasn’t the real thing anyway. Plus, tomorrow’s supposed to be cooler and I’m going to make Cassian make you drink a _ton_ of water.” 

“Deal.”

 

* * *

 

After lunch, the wedding party dispersed with strict instructions to reconvene that evening for dinner in the hotel ballroom. For their part, Jyn and Cassian went straight back to their room, where Cassian collapsed on the bed and Jyn hurried to the bathroom. 

“That was awful,” he said when she returned, and directed a weak sneeze into the pillow. 

“No kidding.” Jyn stripped off her dress and knelt by their suitcases. “I have some of the really strong stuff if you want it, but it’ll knock you out.”

He sat up, blew his nose, and unbuttoned his shirt. “It might as well, I was thinking about taking a nap anyway.” 

“Okay.” She found the box and pulled on a sundress. 

He undressed and slid under the covers, watching her carefully as she moved about the room. “Are you sure you don’t want to join me?”

“Nope.” She came around the bed and handed him the meds. “I feel a lot better now, and Leia invited me and Shara to go shopping downtown.” 

He tossed back the pills. “You’re voluntarily going _shopping_?” 

“I know, I already feel weird about it.” 

He laid back and she tucked the blankets around him. 

“But Leia feels so bad that I passed out this morning I need to convince her I’m okay.” She really was feeling energized again, after drinking half a liter of water and some time spent in air conditioning. 

Cassian licked his lips and stared up at her. “You are okay, right?”

She put a hand to his cheek. “Yeah, I’m okay, promise.” 

“You’ll be careful, right? It’s still hot outside.”

“Yeah, I will.” She leaned down to kiss him and turned out the light. “I’ll see you later, all right?”

He grinned and rolled onto his side. “Love you.”

“Love you, too.” 

 

There was no indoor mall in town, so Jyn followed Leia to the main commercial strip, a historical-style tourist trap with cobblestone sidewalks and and lined with overpriced shops and boutiques. Normally, Jyn preferred to window-shop and avoid the awkwardness of entering and then leaving without buying anything, but this time Shara insisted on going into every store so they spent as little time as possible outside. 

Honestly, Jyn could have done looking at fewer clothing stores, but she humored Leia and Shara for a while, told them what looked cute and what didn’t, and pretended to be interested in the loose blouses and wrap skirts they insisted would still fit through her third trimester. And maybe they would, but Jyn wasn’t keen on betting over a hundred dollars on it. 

Eventually, they went into this tiny fair trade store that sold mostly jewelry and decorative household items. Jyn followed as Leia and Shara picked over the earrings, not looking at anything in particular. 

Leia glanced over and grinned. “Finally looking at wedding rings, Jyn?” 

“What?” She looked down and realized she was standing over the case of rings, mostly just the regular spread of jewelry, except for a small slip of paper in the corner that said, _wedding rings also available upon request!_ “Ha, yeah right.”

Leia laughed and moved with Shara on to the candles, and Jyn was about to turn towards the scarves when a salesman came out of _nowhere_ and said, “Did someone say they were interested in wedding rings?”

“Uh–”

“You know, we’re partnered with a local metalworker who works with fairly-traded silver and recycled materials. She usually custom-makes them, but right now we have a few pieces in stock for sale at a reduced price, if you would like to see some examples.” 

It seemed like more energy to turn the man down, so Jyn decided to play along. It didn’t matter, anyway. She and Cassian weren’t getting married. “Sure.” 

The salesman beamed and pulled out a key, reaching into a cabinet below the jewelry case. “These are 100% recycled sterling silver, in a D-shape band and a variety of finishes, although most of these are more matte than shine, which can be very lovely. If you look closely, you can see the hammer marks left by the smith, which I think gives them a unique personal touch.” 

Jyn leaned forward almost without thinking about it. She’d never seen anything like them, silver so plain it was almost rustic-looking, covered all over in tiny little indents where the metal had been molded into shape. “They’re beautiful.” 

“Would you like to try one on?”

“…Sure.” Just to see. It was a girls’ day out, what was that for if not trying on impractical things you weren’t going to buy? She found one her size and slipped it on. Then she swallowed because it fit perfectly on her ring finger and felt like it belonged there. It even _looked_ perfect, just her style, like something she would actually wear every day. 

The salesman smiled like he could see it too. (Of course he could, it was so obvious.)

And for the briefest of seconds, Jyn was tempted. She saw a thicker one in the box that looked about Cassian’s size, and it would be so easy to just… buy them. Just in case. 

Then she blinked and shook her head. She set her teeth and slipped the ring off, placing it back in the box. “Thanks, but we’re not getting married.” 

But the rings never quite left her mind, even when she returned to the hotel room before dinner. Cassian was awake and feeling much better, leaning against the headboard and on his computer. He smiled when she came in and she wondered how he always managed to look so Goddamn amazing, even in an old T-shirt with uncombed hair. 

He put his laptop aside and she sat next to him, leaning in for a kiss. 

“Did you find anything good?” he said, his voice almost back to normal.

“Another scarf.” She pulled it out to show him, dark green and flowy, with just a hint of silver. “And some incense for Mama.” 

“Pretty.” Cassian reached out to feel the scarf, and Jyn couldn’t help but stare at his fourth finger, and wonder what it would look like with a ring on it. 

 

Jyn put it out of her mind as they got ready for the rehearsal dinner, in between re-doing her hair and choosing yet another dress. Then they went downstairs and braced themselves for the second whirlwind of socialization that day. 

Jyn spent the first few minutes fielding questions about her health, but luckily people seemed inclined to talk about more pleasant topics and she could eat her well-done strip steak in relative peace. 

After dessert, most of the wedding party lingered, laughing and chatting and enjoying the fancy booze the Organas had provided. Jyn convinced Cassian to bend his own rules again and try the high-end dessert cognac, then escaped to the bar to ask if they had any more sparkling cider. 

The bartender nodded in understanding and served it to her in a champagne glass, which Jyn found herself appreciating, if only because she could feel sort of fancy while drinking something reminiscent of New Year’s Eve when she was a child. 

Han found here there after a few minutes, sliding onto the stool next to her. “Told you I’d get you the fancy stuff, Erso. For tonight _and_ the reception tomorrow.”

She tipped her glass. “So you did.” 

“Only the best for my favorite grooms-woman.” 

“Ha ha.”

“Seriously,” he said. “I know you think it’s a joke and everything but you’re one of my closest friends. I wanted you to be included.” 

“I couldn’t just do a reading like Cassian?”

“You’d rather stand up in front of everyone and read some cheesy lines about love setting you free?”

“Touché.” She had to admit, Cassian was good at that sort of thing. She spotted him across the room, and he caught her eye and smiled back, raising his hand in a little wave. 

Han watched the exchange and shook his head. “Alright, I know this isn’t really your scene but I’ve gotta know– _how_ are you and Cassian not married? Is it because he never proposed? Because if that’s the case I’ll deck him, right here, right now.”

Jyn huffed and sipped her sparkling cider. “No, that’s not it.” 

“Then why? I mean, you know I respect the decision and all that but I just want to know– we all thought you’d get hitched as soon as you got your Master’s, if not before.”

She shrugged. “Like I said before, it’s just not my style.” 

“But did you even talk about it or anything?” 

Jyn tapped the rim of her glass and considered ending the conversation right there. Han wouldn’t push her if she did, but maybe he was a good person to talk to about this. 

“Yeah,” she said eventually. “He brought it up a few times, back when I was in school.” 

“So _he_ brought it up?” Han glanced over at Cassian, chatting with Shara and bouncing Poe on his lap. “I guess that shouldn’t surprise me.” 

“Yeah.” Jyn ran a fingernail along the grain of the bar. “I think… I think he really wanted to. He probably still wants to, honestly. But I said I didn’t and eventually he dropped it.” She chewed her lip. “He’s really good like that.” 

“I’ll say.” Han looked carefully at her. “Can I ask why you didn’t want to?”

She shrugged. “I just… didn’t see the point. I mean, we love each other. We understand we’ll be together forever… why do we have to go and prove it to the State of Massachusetts? Plus you know I hate ceremonies and rituals and all that crap and… now that there’s _this,_ ” she dropped a hand to her belly, “it’ll look like we’re just doing it because I’m pregnant and people are going to make all kinds of assumptions and it’ll just be a mess.”

She swallowed and looked up at Han, half-cringing, waiting for him to comment. She hated this subject and usually went out of her way to avoid talking about it, but it had been on her mind a lot lately, and it felt good to start to get it off her chest. 

He just nodded and sipped his drink. “Yeah, I get it.” 

She relaxed a bit– this is why Han was a good person to talk to. Sometimes they just _got_ each other. “So… what convinced _you_?” she said. “I honestly thought you’d never get married.”

He smiled and shook his head. “Me too, Erso. Trust me.” He tipped back the rest of his bourbon. “It’s like you said, Leia and I know what’s up– together forever and all that, but this is something she really wanted.” 

“But do _you_ want it?” Jyn knew Han shared her hatred of formalities, stiff clothes, and expensive food. She still couldn’t imagine how he’d agree to all this.

But he just grinned in that half-cocky, half-sheepish way of his. “Look, I love Leia and will promise her any day of the week we’ll be together forever.” He waved a hand at the crowd, although his eyes lingered on his soon-to-be-wife, sitting between Luke and her father and laughing with her head thrown back. “If this is how she wants me to do it, who am I to disagree?”

And honestly, Jyn had to think about that one. She frowned, wondering if she’d been looking at this all wrong. 

Han seemed to notice and stopped her. “But don’t like… take that as personal advice or anything, this is just _my_ perspective on the whole thing. I mean, I’ve gotta admit I like an excuse to be sentimental every once in a while.” 

Despite herself, she laughed. “Really?”

“Oh yeah,” he said. “I think it’d be real nice to have that _moment_ , you know, where we can look into each other’s eyes and I can say how much I love her.” 

Jyn smirked and finished her drink. “I always knew you were a softie, Solo.” 

But she looked back at Cassian playing with Poe and thought when Han put it like _that_ , it sounded kind of nice to her, too. 

 

* * *

 

The next day was cooler and the pollen count lower, but did not begin auspiciously as Jyn put on her dress for the first time since getting it tailored. 

“Fuck! Cassian, why is it so tight?” 

He spit a mouthful of toothpaste into the sink and leaned around the corner. “Need any help?” 

“Just maybe with… this thing.” Jyn reached over her shoulder to grab at the zipper but once again felt it slid down her back as her arm went up. “Goddammit.”

He wiped his mouth and dried off his hands. “Okay.” 

She waited as he positioned himself behind her, then sucked in her belly (as much as that was possible) and held her breath. And everything was fine (if a bit snug) until he got halfway up her back, where the zipper met her bra strap. 

Cassian didn’t say anything, but paused and took a breath. 

“What is it? What’s wrong?”

“Nothing.”

“Cassian…” God, if this dress didn’t fit she’d throw something. 

“It’s fine, it’s fine.” He tugged a little harder. 

“Shit, don’t rip it!”

“I’m not, hold on. Fuck.” He let go and stepped back, taking a breath. “Okay I think it’s, uh…”

“ _Dammit_.” Jyn would’ve taken a deep breath if she weren’t afraid of pushing the zipper down again. “It’s my boobs, isn’t it? I thought we left enough room.” She squirmed, the fabric already pinching under her arms.

“It’s fine, it’s fine,” Cassian said. “Just–” He gripped the zipper again. “Okay, pull your shoulders back.” 

“What?”

“The two sides just need to be a little bit closer and I think we can… okay, got it.” 

Jyn felt the zipper go all the way up and and let out a shallow sigh of relief. “Make sure you get the little hook thing at the top.” 

“Yeah.” He stepped back. “How does it feel?” 

She panted. “Tight.” 

He looked nervous. “Too tight? Can you still breathe well?” 

“Yeah, I think it’ll be fine.” She tried a few experimental movements. “It’s just one day.” 

“I’m bringing two water bottles, just in case.” He held up his bag. 

“Do you have your antihistamines in there, too?” 

“Yes.” 

“And you already took some, right?”

“Right when I woke up.” He squinted out the window. “But I haven’t been outside yet, so… we’ll see what happens.” 

“Just don’t miss a dose during the ceremony. I don’t care what you have to do.” Jyn slid on her shoes and grunted. How were flats so _pinchy_? 

Cassian shouldered his bag and checked his pockets for the room key. “It can’t be worse than yesterday, right?” 

She checked her hair in the mirror one more time. “Right.” 

 

It wasn’t worse than yesterday, although not by much (in Jyn’s humble opinion). It was still hot even with the gentle breeze flowing through the vineyard, and her dress was stifling. Cassian’s nose started running as soon as they stepped outside, and he drank nearly as much water as her to keep his voice in something like working order. 

But overall, the wedding was perfect. Leia was stunning, her hair in an elaborate braid and flowing white gown with a train sweeping over the grass behind her. With the white flowers arranged over the crown of her head, she looked like a princes. Jyn actually got a good look at Han as she walked towards them, in between rows of bamboo folding chairs filled with all their friends and family. And his expression didn’t change that much– it wouldn’t, in front of all those people– but the way he looked at her, Jyn could tell it was like the rest of the world fell away, so it was just the two of them. 

Properly hydrated and with a good breeze, she could actually listen to the readings and Chirrut’s sermon. By the end, even she had to admit it was beautiful, with the sun behind them overlooking the fields of grapevines as they exchanged rings. 

And when Chirrut finally said, “You may kiss the bride,” they rushed into each other’s arms like they couldn’t wait another second. 

Jyn smiled and clapped with everyone else, although she couldn’t help feeling a pinch of jealousy– it was that _moment_ , like Han said, where they could look into each other’s eyes and say how much they loved each other. 

And what was wrong with wanting that? 

 

The feeling didn’t go away, and halfway through dinner Jyn turned to Cassian and said, “I changed my mind.”

“What about?” he said mildly, focused on his potatoes au gratin. 

“I want to get married.” 

To his credit, he barely reacted, just a brief pause of his fork between his plate and his mouth. “All right.” 

She waited while he chewed, and wiped his nose with a napkin. 

“You’re sure it’s not just the wedding atmosphere?” he said

“It’s not.”

He raised an eyebrow.

“Okay fine, maybe a little bit.” She frowned and tugged at where her sleeves were pinching her. When she finally got out of this dress she was going to burn it. “But it’s also more than that.”

He waited.

“I just get it now.” She huffed, not quite sure how to put it into words. “You know…  _it_.” 

He nodded. “Yes, I see what you’re saying.” 

“Really?”

“…No. Sorry.” He rubbed his eyes, which were starting to look red again. 

“I mean… I get why they’re doing it. Getting married. And I don’t think it’s pointless if it’s something you want.” Something occurred to her and she suddenly felt very nervous. “You still… want, right?”

He put down his fork and turned to her, a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. “Of course, Jyn. Whenever you’re ready.” 

“I’m ready now.” She leaned forward, into the eyes of the man she’d love for the rest of her life and suddenly it was so clear. Of course they should get married– why _shouldn’t_ they? 

“Okay.” Cassian’s smile grew, and Jyn could tell he was trying to control his excitement. “When we get home, I’ll look into–”

“No, I mean I’m ready _now_ ,” she said. “Let’s get married now.”

“Wha– you mean _right_ now?” Cassian looked around. “Jyn…”

She took out her phone, furiously typing. “I still don’t want a ceremony or any of that, all we need is a courthouse and an officiant.” 

“But what about–”

“Right so here are the Vermont marriage laws– you have our birth certificates scanned into your encrypted cloud thing, right? And look, no waiting period! And no witnesses or proof of residence. Cassian, this is perfect.” She was already so excited, was this how Leia felt this morning? 

Cassian cleared his throat. “Um, what about an officiant?”

“We’ll just borrow Chirrut.”

He sneezed. “This is crazy.”

“No, it’s perfect.” 

“Do you promise it’s not because someone made you feel bad about the baby, or said we should get married for the tax break?”

“I promise.”

He coughed and rubbed his eyes again. “I’ll look terrible in the photos.”

“And I look terrible in this dress.” She took his hands. “It doesn’t matter. I don’t care about a ceremony, or pictures, or following traditions, or what people will think. I love you, and I don’t care about anything else other than at the end of the day we are married.”

He grinned. “Are those going to be your vows?”

“You have to wait and see.” She threw her napkin on the table and stood up. “Come on, let’s find Chirrut.” 

He hesitated. “Wait, what about rings?”

“Don’t worry about that.” She smiled and tugged his hand until he followed her. “We just have to make one stop before the courthouse.” 

 

* * *

 

Two hours later, the reception was still going on when Jyn and Cassian returned to the vineyard. At first, it seemed like they’d be able to slip back into the party unnoticed. Then Bodhi appeared out of _nowhere_ , cheeks flushed, empty wine glass in one hand and Luke’s arm in the other. 

“God, _there_ you are! Jyn, I’ve been looking all over for–” His eyes fell on her right hand. “Oh my God.”

Cassian tried to stop him. “Bodhi–”

“Oh my _God_.” He dropped his wine glass and clapped his hands. “You’re _married_! When did that–” He spotted Chirrut behind them. “Oh my God, it _just_ happened! Guys!” 

Before anyone could stop him, Bodhi clambered onto the nearest chair and shouted, “Everyone stop!”

The live music abruptly died and the entire room went silent. 

Jyn gripped Cassian’s hand and begged to sink into the floor. Leia was going to _kill_ them.

“I have an announcement!” Bodhi said. “Just when we thought it would never happen, Jyn and Cassian finally got hitched!”

Everyone turned to stare at them, and there was a half second of dead silence before the entire room burst into applause and they were flooded with congratulations. 

They tried to brush them off, remind everyone whose marriage they were _really_ celebrating here, but Jyn could admit deep down it felt kind of nice. Her smile was so wide she was almost laughing, and Cassian pulled her close as they said thank you and showed off their rings. 

 

Jyn braced herself for a scolding as Leia finally approached, Han in tow and holding two pieces of cake. 

“You know,” she said. “When I showed you those rings I didn’t think you’d use them quite so soon.” She was trying to act annoyed, but there was no heat behind her words. 

Jyn shrugged self-consciously. “The moment felt right.” 

Han threw an arm around his wife. “Think of it as a compliment, babe. Our nuptials were so inspiring they finally convinced our favorite grouch to grow a sentimental side.”

“Hey, I can be sentimental.” 

“Of course you can, after witnessing _our_ awe-inspiring declaration of love.”

Jyn rolled her eyes, although Cassian was quick to say, “Which we apologize for interrupting. We did not mean to cause a scene.”

“Nah, we know.” Han thumped his shoulder. “We’re happy for you guys, seriously.” 

Cassian bowed his head. “Thank you. That means a lot.”

“Especially for you, Cass, since we all know how long you waited for Jyn to pop the question.” 

Cassian colored but pressed a kiss to the back of Jyn’s hand. “It was well worth it.”

And Jyn couldn’t help it, she turned and caught his lips with hers.

He grinned against her mouth. “Hmm, I think I like this sentimental side.”

“Shut up.” But she kissed him again and murmured, “I love you,” next to his ear. 

He folded their hands together, so their brand new rings clicked against each other. “I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> The End
> 
> Jyn & Cassian's rings inspired by [these](https://www.instagram.com/p/BqpJPr8gjjo/)
> 
> Also a disclaimer- this is neither an endorsement nor a dismissal of the idea of marriage. Everyone can have their own feelings about that, this is just a fun story! 
> 
> Ending Credits  
> "Darling" - Mean Lady
> 
>    
> I'm still on Tumblr- [cats-and-metersticks](https://cats-and-metersticks.tumblr.com/) :)


End file.
